


jailbirds

by sleepdeprivedmaniac



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: College AU, F/F, I tried lmao, give poly ships more love y'all, protective chaeyu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 04:58:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15308010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepdeprivedmaniac/pseuds/sleepdeprivedmaniac
Summary: Jihyo rolls her eyes. “You three are gonna be the death of me, I swear,” she grumbles, and she can feel Momo’s sheepish grin on her as she finally drifts off.





	jailbirds

**Author's Note:**

> sorry if I used names too much but i tried not to make it too hard to keep track of four people. Hope you guys enjoy :)

   “Jihyo’s gonna kill us,” is the first thing she hears when she enters the police station, and the urge does come to mind when she sees her girlfriends all cuddled up in a cell.

   “Oh, you think?” she says, announcing her arrival. The three of them flinch before looking up at her, the most innocent expressions they can muster painted on their faces. She scoffs before sighing, her face softening as she approaches the bars. “What’d you three do now?”

   They don’t answer, curling in on themselves and their gazes pointed at the floor. She sighs again, turning to the nearest officer and asking the same question. “Caught them in a fight,” he answers, which isn’t that surprising to be honest. Chaeyoung’s a…repeat offender, if you will, and while she adores her smallest girlfriend’s feisty behavior sometimes it does more harm than good. Especially when she overhears the wrong thing and has yet another encounter with campus police. The most surprising thing would be that all three of them are in there. Momo—the most calm-natured of them all—would’ve at least tried to steer Chaeng away, and while Tzuyu’s protective as well she’s the only one who knows that the next time the small girl got caught fighting she’d have to meet with the dean. (Or at least, they think that they’re the only two who know. Jihyo eavesdrops for the greater good.)

   But Tzuyu’s cradling her dominant hand to her chest and Momo has that look on her face like she’s blaming herself for everything while Chaeyoung’s looking relatively unscathed so…maybe it’s not what it seems.

   She shakes her head, clearing her mind. She could figure everything out later, right now her babies were hurting. One step at a time, Park.

   “Can they be released now?”

   “In a bit, there’s still some stuff that needs to be processed.”

   She sighs before an idea pops into her head. She plasters on her brightest smile, asking in the sweetest voice possible, “Is there any way I can be in there with them while we wait?”

   The officer glances around before sighing, fumbling around for his keys. “Anything for the dean’s daughter, I guess.”

   The troublesome trio don’t glance up as she walks into the cell, even as she sits on the ground in front of them. Chaeyoung changes her focus, directing he gaze towards the wall as Momo sniffles and digs her head further into Tzuyu’s shoulder. The tallest still cradles her hand, eyes unfocused as she tries to hide it by hunching over.

   “You know, I’m not mad.”

   Momo cracks first (unsurprisingly. She's the softest out of all of them, has the second biggest soft spot for them too (the first place goes to Jihyo herself.), staring at her with hopeful eyes. “You’re not?”

   “I’m not. But imagine my surprise when my afternoon nap was interrupted by a call from the police station. Again.”

   The three of them wince, and Chaeng finally looks at Jihyo. One more left. “We’re really sorry."

   “There’s nothing to be sorry for baby, I know you wouldn’t fight without good reason.” Chaeyoung nods solemnly, pinching her lips together before looking down again. Jihyo sighs. “Do you think you can tell me what happened?”

   They’re all silent. Momo grips Tzuyu’s bicep as Chaeyoung clasps her hand together with the taller girl’s, like a sign of solidarity. She thinks she has an idea of what happened now, but their youngest has that look on her face like she wants to say something, and if she doesn’t say it now then she never will. It’s something they’ve learned over months of sparse words and hidden expressions, that the girl will hardly speak her mind without prompting.

   “I started it,” Tzuyu says, but she still won’t look at her, and Jihyo nearly goes over to lift her chin when the cell door creaks open and the officer walks in.

   They’re released without much fuss, even with Chaeyoung getting off with a warning because she wasn’t “directly involved” according to witnesses. If anything they get off with a slap on the wrist (definitely not thanks to Jihyo’s father’s influence), and suggestion to take Tzuyu to the hospital for her hand. The youngest tries to play it off, says she’s fine so that they can go home sooner, and it’s not until they get to the car that she sees it fully, dried blood on her knuckles and swollen in a way that’s not going to go down anytime soon.

   It’s a while before they finally get home (to Jihyo’s small, off campus apartment. Technically only she lives there, but Sana frequently complains about never seeing her roommate anymore and Tzuyu and Chaeyoung haven’t slept in their own dorm in days.) Her girlfriends all file in ahead of her, dragging their feet with the kicked puppy expression on their faces. She decides to forgo the couch, drags them all to her bed for comforting cuddles and hopefully a good night’s sleep. Chaeyoung lies with her head on Tzuyu’s chest while Jihyo takes the left side and Momo takes the right, the dancer careful not to lay on her hand. The other two’s breaths are low and even, and Jihyo would be asleep too if her worry didn’t get the best of her. Worried because their youngest shows no signs of drowsiness, her eyes wide and unfocused, staring at the ceiling.

   Jihyo sighs. “Are you gonna tell me what happened or are you three gonna keep it inside your heads the whole time?" Tzuyu blinks, turns her head to face the older girl. “I’d do it again,” she says simply. Jihyo rolls her eyes, brings a hand up to stroke her thumb over her lover’s cheekbones.

   “I’m sure. But you need to give me some idea of what happened, baby.” The tall girl closes her eyes, leans into Jihyo’s touch. “You know I don’t like being kept out of the loop.”

   “It’s not her fault,” Chaeyoung mumbles, and she sees Momo nod from the other side of the bed. “Some douche was being mean to Mo.”

   Jihyo’s naturally loud. She knows it, her friends know it, her girlfriends certainly know it (and so do the neighbors, on some nights), and it takes most of her restraint to resist yelling out, takes a few seconds for her to push down the confused anger she feels. Mostly anger, but the confusion is warranted because who would dare hurt Momo? As one of the sweetest, kindest, most precious people on earth, there would be no reason to hurt Momo (also because she’s one of the dean’s daughter’s girlfriends (the only one, as far as the general public know) and no one would dare feel Jihyo’s wrath.)

   “I shouldn’t have ran into him,” Momo says quietly, and the three of them look at her. Tzuyu’s good hand strokes her hair as Chaeyoung kisses her nose, and Jihyo rests a hand on the arm thrown over Chaeng’s back.

   “None of it was your fault baby, someone just needs to learn to control their temper.” Jihyo’s already formulating a plan in her head when their two youngest giggle.

   “Ji’s on a witch hunt now.”

   Jihyo grumbles. “No I’m not.” Her protest seems unheard as Momo joins in, and she sighs, adjusting herself so that she drapes over Chaeyoung’s body. “Even so, I expected the fireball here to break a hand, not you Tzu.”

   She yelps as Chaeyoung pops up, knocking off her girlfriend and Momo’s arm and straddling Tzuyu’s hips. “It was so cool!” she shouts, like a kid almost. “I almost did it, but he pushed me, and I was about to push back before Tzuyu just ran in and socked him in the jaw!”

   Jihyo glares at said girl as she smiles sheepishly. Chaeyoung continues, “And then he fell, and she just went at him. I think he lost a tooth!”

   “Chae!”

   “What? Is that not a good thing?”

   Jihyo pinches the bridge of her nose, shaking her head. “You know how I feel about you fighting, any of you.”

   “Then he shouldn’t’ve yelled at Momo,” Tzuyu says. The maknaes high five and the older girl rolls her eyes. Momo snuggles into Tzuyu’s shoulder.

   “You didn’t have to do that, y’know. Now your hand is all broken and Chae’s one step away from seeing the dean and—” the dancer cuts herself off with a sniffle, and they all jump to give her their attention once again.

   “My hand will be fine, Moguri,” Tzuyu whispers, just as Jihyo climbs over her to hug the older girl from behind. Chaeyoung wraps an arm around her from the front, the pair hugging her tightly as the tall girl presses a kiss to her head.

   “We’d fight a thousand douches for you, even Jihyo.”

   She grumbles as she hides her face in Momo’s nape. “She’s right, even if I don’t condone fighting."

   “Didn’t you take boxing lessons?”

   “That’s not the point,” she says quickly, and her girlfriends giggle. “Can we go to bed now? I’m tired and you two have an eight am class tomorrow.” She closes her eyes, smiling softly at the two equally anguished groans she hears.

   “Fine. I’d fight the world for all of you though."

   “Same.”

   Jihyo sighs. “Same,” she says. “But only if it’s necessary,” she adds quickly after hearing Chaeyoung’s triumphant laughter.

   “Yeah yeah, go to sleep babe.”

   She rolls her eyes, holding Momo tighter and nuzzling further into her back. “You three are gonna be the death of me, I swear,” she grumbles, and she can feel Momo’s sheepish grin on her as she finally drifts off.

**Author's Note:**

> as always, comments and constructive criticisms are greatly appreciated.
> 
> don't be afraid to check out my twitter or ask me anything on my curious cat @ slpdeprived. My twt's mostly a mess but I'll do writing stuff on there, sometimes.


End file.
